1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to keyboard support shelves and, in particular, to a keyboard support shelf having means for adjusting the height of the keyboard.
2. Description of Related Art
A wide variety of keyboard supports are known in the prior art. A conventional keyboard support provides a shelf for supporting a keyboard with the shelf mechanically connected to a base mounted either above or below a desk-top. Typically, the shelf is extendable from the base when in use and retractable into the base when not in use. In many such devices, the height, inclination or tilt of the keyboard may be adjusted while extended.
Typically, means for extending and retracting the keyboard and for raising, lowering, and tilting the keyboard are elaborate, include numerous moving parts and, consequently, are expensive to manufacture. Such complicated keyboard supports are easily broken and difficult to repair. Often, the keyboard support is spring loaded to the base to bias the keyboard shelf toward one position or another. Spring-loaded mechanisms tend to lose their effectiveness with time.
Further, elaborate keyboard support mechanisms, particularly spring-loaded mechanisms, do not rigidly support a keyboard such that, in use, the keyboard jiggles.
Keyboard support structures having simple mechanisms often provide a sturdier shelf for the keyboard, yet do not provide adequate means for adjusting the height of the keyboard.